Denmark's Love
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: Denmark really loves Norway, but no one knows why. Not even Norway himself. So why, in fact, does Denmark love the guy who beats him up and smacks him around all the time?


Denmark and Norway are totally my 2nd favorite couple, because they're so funny. It's like watching dogs I swear.

Between the two I wonder who I love more, the funny and silly Denmark or the cool and witty Norway. I think Norway is too cool for school but Denmark is one hot bean too. They both even out in my mind, with how different they are but still equally bad ass.

Why can't the people I know be this interesting?

* * *

Denmark really, really loves Norway.

His love for the younger was comparable to that of Italy and pasta or Germany and his dogs or even America and hamburgers; it was unexplainable but strong. The tall Dane spared no time being around the bush either, from the day he met Norway he'd adorned him. Norway didn't know why, but the guy was crazy for him. That, in fact, drove Norway crazy.

Everyday Denmark would come and hug him to death; Norway would have to beat him up just to get him off.

Denmark jumps at him, screaming his battle cry of "Norwaaaaaay~"

-Punch-

Norway walks away with a sore fist.

That was their routine, and Denmark always came to it willingly.

"Why does Norway hate Denmark?" Canada asked the only person who ever noticed him. "I mean, Denmark loves him so much."

"What? I thought Norway loved him too." America blinked.

"No, he's always beating Denmark up." Canada mumbled.

"It's a love hate thing for Norway, but he does love Den." America took a bite of his hamburger. "It's like me and England."

"England and I." England snapped, sitting on the other side of him.

"Yeah whatever babe." America sat back.

England sighed.

Canada looked back at Norway and Denmark on the other side of the meeting room, doing their normal thing. Canada really didn't know why Denmark loved Norway, who was only mean to him. He frowned. "I think Norway hates him…"

"HEY NORWAY! DO YOU HATE DENMARK?" America yelled across the room.

Everyone and their mothers looked at him then to Norway, who released Denmark from his choking grip only to consider replacing him with America but then America was running over to him, Canada in tow. The North Americans sat in front of Norway and looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Well do you?" America asked.

Norway only glared.

"Sorry, I just wondered why Denmark loves you so much," Canada tried to explain, "But it's none of my business."

"Ah I love Norge!" Denmark came to, grinning like a fool. He wrapped his arms around tiny Norway and smiled. "I love him a lot."

"You do?" Canada blinked.

"Yeah, Norge is my favorite person in the whole world. I love him so much, it's crazy. I love my Norway." Denmark exclaimed.

"Why?" Canada asked flatly. America beamed happily.

Norway felt his heart beat for a moment.

"I just do." Denmark answered.

-PUNCH-

Denmark slammed against the wall and fell back, but when he came around America had his hamburger slapped in his face and Canada's bear was thrown up across the chandelier on the roof where Canada was trying to retrieve him. Norway had booked it.

* * *

Denmark never bothered knocking on Norway's door; he always just barged into the house uninvited. Today was no different, except when he threw the door open a vase welcomed him square in the face. He jumped out of the way as various objects were thrown at him; cooking stuff, books, the giant teddy bear he'd given Norway last Christmas.

Denmark jumped behind the couch and looked over, seeing his love ready with a wine bottle in hand.

"Norway stop I just-"

-Crash- Wine splattered everywhere across the wall in front of him.

Denmark jumped out, catching the Mark Twain collection thrown at him. He threw the books down and dodges the photo frame tossed his way, then the jam jar aiming for a kill shot. He edged closer with each item thrown until eventually he reached out and took Norway's wrists, pushing the small man up against the wall.

"Stop, what's wrong?" Denmark asked, "What? What?"

Norway didn't answer, just struggled. Denmark sighed, leaning down to kiss his dear. Norway stopped and let Denmark kiss him, letting the warmth inside. Denmark had kissed Norway a few times before; it always put Norway in a fit of jitters where he didn't know what to do with the Dane. When he pulled back, Norway looked away but didn't fight anymore. The fight in him was out.

"What's wrong?" Denmark leaned their foreheads together, breathing in Norway. "I'm sorry, did I do something? What is it?"

"…Why?" Norway whispered, blushing red roses. He didn't like letting his feelings out. "Why, that's what that guy asked…"

"That guy?"

"Canada-whoever."

"Canada…ooooh is that who that was?"

Norway nodded, looking up at Denmark sharply. "He asked Why and all you said was 'I just do.'" Norway frowned seriously, heart aching. "You don't really love me if that's your answer."

Denmark sighed with a smile.

"Norway, I love you so much…" Then he kissed Norway again, using that rough vigor that made Norway tickle in strange places. Denmark's kisses were like fire, everyone knew, but he only kissed Norge now a days. His lips only wanted Norway. They trailed under Norway's jaw, pressing to the lily white skin there. Norway sighed, arching his neck for more. He loved Denmark's kisses; they were warm and drew direct hits to his stone heart.

"I love you because you're nothing like me," Denmark said against his shoulder. He bit down hard, making Norway flinch but want more. The red mark there bruised right away. "You're so gentle, so precious…"

"I'm not." Norway mumbled, losing his breath when Denmark kissed his collar. A long finger came and pulled away his blue sailor's sash from around his neck, loosening the shirt completely. Denmark kissed down his chest, leaving a special mark over his heart.

The two slid down the wall, Denmark releasing Norway's hands that found a place on the other's shoulders. Now Denmark sat with Norway in his lap but still pressed against the wall; it was hot, being pushed between two hard things but Norway found he liked being this close to Denmark, who towered over him and hid him from the world against that wall. It was like he was in a nest, with this growing heat inside.

"You're so reserved," Denmark said, looking in his eyes. "I love it. I love that no one else will hear this," He bit on Norway's ears to draw out a sweet sound, "Or see this," then he pushed up Norway's shirt and stared at the beautiful skin there, "Or touch this."

Norway blushed as Denmark's hands drew down his sides, his thumbs crossing over the flesh in firm strokes. He felt his heart beating fast, faster when Denmark kissed him. He found Denmark fumbling with his clothes, trying to pull off his shirt and pants at the same time. They'd only done this a few times before, but Norway knew Denmark loved to see him naked; Denmark thought all of Norway was beautiful and didn't like anything to obstruct his view.

So Norway moved to pull off his shirt while Denmark took off his pants and everything underneath. Now he pushed Norway up the wall, wrapping one leg over his own shoulder and holding Norway's hips.

"I love Norway." Denmark laid a kiss on Norway's hip. Norway moaned, shivering.

"I love Norge." Denmark started kissing his inner thigh.

Norway let out an airy moan. "…Methias~"

Denmark took him in, letting Norway get lost in his high. As Denmark pleasured him, Norway threw back his head in aching bliss. His mind went blank and all he thought of was how much his heart was beating and how it only got this way with Denmark, who drove him crazy in every sense of the word. He could only see Denmark and only wanted to see him, no one else. He moaned out that name; the one that shook him inside.

"Mathias please…" One of his hands got lost in Denmark's hair, the other pressed hard to the wall as he tried to hold himself up from falling.

"Do you think I don't love you now?" Denmark asked, a smirk heard in his words. "Answer wisely, for I'm in a position to cause both harm and happiness."

Norway let out a sigh, looking down at the other with teary eyes. "Denmark…I-I-I really…" Norway held his breath, feeling about to cry.

Denmark pulled him back down into his lap, taking his cheeks and kissing him. He honored Norway with kisses all over his face, firm loving ones on the mouth. Norway knew only Denmark could make him feel like this.

"I love you too." Denmark said, smiling.

Norway blinked back his tears and kissed Denmark, throwing his arms around the tall shoulders and pressing up against him. Denmark held Norway, bringing their hips together until Norway felt the heat of the other fuming under his. Norway pressed down on Denmark's still clothed body, rubbing against his lower regions to draw out an almost animal like noise from the aching man wrapped around him.

Between kisses, Norway felt two large hands grabbing at his rear. They pulled and pressed and pinched, making Norway blush. He was very embarrassed about how Denmark loved his ass, and when the Dane chose to express his adoration it made Norway feel like a schoolgirl.

Norway grabbed one of Denmark's hands and brought his fingers to mouth, letting his tongue drag over three of them with extra care. He left them super wet and the show made Denmark ache inside.

When he pressed a finger to Norway's entrance, Denmark bit down hard onto Norway's neck. Norway let out a small cry, feeling a pain on his neck and rear but Denmark's bite distracted him more than the other. Soon he found three of Denmark's long, thick fingers moving inside of him in different directions. They pressed on the flesh inside, pulling in and out over and over.

Norway moaned, "That's enough."

Denmark complied, pulling his fingers out to be replaced with something much, much bigger.

He unzipped his pants and let out his groin to slide up between them, letting it line up with Norway's own member. Norway moaned from the very sight of it; the thing was so long, so thick it made him tremble with want. Little known secret, when it comes to size Denmark could give more than half the countries of the world a run for their money. He was bigger than Sweden and nearly topped Russia with his length. Combined with the thickness and the actual look of the dick, Denmark had a special beauty hidden behind his pants.

Lifting Norway slightly, Denmark lined them up and pushed in. Every inch that moved inside burned a path deep into Norway's core and brought out a sound that was heavenly to the ears. Norway isn't a big man, he'd very small, it's not hard to reach his deepest parts. So, when Denmark made love to him it was like everything was being touched inside. Fully sheathed, Norway could feel Denmark's mast reaching up past his belly button and the stretch was so _hot_.

"Oh god," Norway breathed. "Oh my god…"

"You feel so hot." Denmark moaned, breathing into Norway's neck and pressing him against the wall.

Denmark lifted Norway and pulled him down, starting a path to unleashing bliss. Norway found himself practically bouncing off Denmark, who wasted no time pushing Norge over to the other side of heaven and back. In and out, it was so good to have his insides scratched like this. Everything moved when Denmark went in, only to ache when he pulled out. Norway's body fit with Denmark's so perfectly, he hated it when Denmark wasn't inside but the wanting of him inside made the actually insideness feel amazing.

"So good," Denmark groaned. "I love this Norge, I love being with you so much."

"Me too," Norway sighed, wrapping his arms around and pressing up against Denmark. "Me too…"

Denmark went ahead and let out inside; leaving a heat in Norway that burned so much he released as well. Norway moaned as Denmark pulled out, leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath. Denmark made him so crazy sometimes…

Denmark kissed Norway more, over and over until they were both super tired and sick of being sticky.

"Permission to take you to the shower?" Denmark asked, beaming like the dog he was.

"If you wish." Norway waved him off.

Denmark lifted Norway and started to the washroom, but Norway kissed his neck on the way. He was always most affectionate after these actions, lord knew why. Norway left a love bite right on Denmark's shoulder and kissed it over and over. Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's cheek. "Don't make me take you right here; it'd be really sad if we couldn't even make it to the shower before going another round."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was so irresistible." Norway teased.

"You're not, I'm just sex crazed." Denmark replied, drawing a frown from Norway. Denmark laughed and kissed him. "And you're irresistible."

-e-

(Next Day)

"Good morning." Denmark called as he came into the meeting that hadn't started yet.

"Morning." The other Nordics called back.

"And good morning to you my little Love Bug." Denmark said to Norway. He put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned over Norway, puckering up his lips. "Kiss from the wife?"

-PUNCH-

Denmark's face hit against the window before bouncing back, he slumped to the floor. Norway fumed, glaring at thin air.

"I'll never understand…" Canada sighed.

"That's why you're invisible." America said.

(End)

I love how I typed this in one sitting but when I have to write a report for school I bitch and moan. It's not my fault I hate school crap, it's their fault for not being that interesting!

Ah, more interesting things are going on in real life. Thanks for reading.


End file.
